


4 Gays and 2 Babies(Accidentally)

by Kisafander



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: “How did you ‘accidentally’ adopt these babies?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	4 Gays and 2 Babies(Accidentally)

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Patton heard Logan roar from the living room, he had heard Roman and Virgil come in a minute ago, but had not really heard or paid attention to the discussion there.

Patton tired his hands and stepped out to see what the commotion was and just…

Froze.

His mind could almost not comprehend the vision of heaven he was seeing in Virgil’s arms. The angels were singing and Patton heart was fluttering.

Patton was. In. Love.

“Baby!” Patton squealed as he ran over to Virgil side, getting a better look at the child, no… two children. They were conjoined twins. Conjoined at the hip. Literally.

“Bab….ies?” Patton said with a hint of caution, but mostly awe as he saw one of the twins open their eyes. He extended a finger to the baby closest to him (the baby on the right) and the baby seemed to register it was there if only vaguely and extend their own tiny hand and gripped it for only a moment before they left go.

Patton had to hold back the shrillest squeal he would’ve ever produced, consequentially waking the twins up with a rude and abrupt awakening. But thankful Patton’s self-control stopped that from happening.

The one on the Patton’s right was the smaller of the two, and seemed to curl in protectively into themself. Their hair was raven-black from what Patton could tell. They seemed to be hiding their left side of their face, though Patton doubted it was intentional.

However, the one on the left was slightly larger and and seemed to be napping like they both were before Patton’s outburst. Their demeanor, even in sleep, was more open if not still cautious even though they looked not much past new born. This twin did indeed share that raven-black hair, but there was an old pale streak where their hair came down towards their face.

Logan huffed exasperatingly and frustratingly behind Patton.

“How did you ‘accidentally’ adopt these babies?”

Roman and Virgil did not answer, perhaps they thought the explanation would be deemed untrue or be scolded for allowing them to be mislead. Or perhaps it had been and impulse decision. What ever the explanation was, they didn’t provide.

Logan tapped is foot, waiting for them to respond.

Neither parties spoke, seeming to wait for the other to speak. The silence dragged on and felt like it was getting just to the breaking point when a gurgle from Virgil’s arms broke the tension. The one on the left had woken up and gurgle happily at the nearby figure. Perhaps they felt the presence of a ‘daily’ aura from Patton.

Patton just about died then and there. The pale streak haired baby then extended both arms towards Patton, appearing to indicate they wanted Patton to hold them. Patton immediately did the same, looking up at Virgil and asking a silent question with his eyes. His puppy dog eyes.

Virgil rolled his eyes in response and gently lead the babies into Patton’s arms, only letting go when he was sure Patton had a good grip on them.

But even as the one on the left gurgle even happier somehow, the one on the right started to cry and reached a single hand back to Virgil, crying their eyes out.

Virgil started to strech out his hands to take the baby back, but Patton extends a part of his hand up and shakes his head as if to say: _I got this._

Then, Patton started to sing a song that his parents had sung to him when he was a child.

_Don’t cry little baby._

_Don’t cry little baby._

_Another good thing will come._

_I know it is hard, but know_

_That I will be here becom-_

_Ing More and more in love_

_With all of the things you dream of,_

_I know._

As Patton sang, the crying twin’s cries slowly died down, the twin’s eyes opening once again and staring in awe at Patton. 

It looks everything in Patton to not squeal in excitement for the billionth time at the absolutely precious beings he held in his arms.

Behind him, he heard the other three have a whisper argument and he hears Logan talking to them about how they would financially be able to care for not one, but two children that also need accommodations for their unique status as conjoined twins.

“We barely get much above paying rent, how will we care for and feed two new humans? Where will they sleep? Do we even have money to by a large crib that could house both of them at once? They’ll need custom clothes and regular diapers won’t properly fit, so we’ll need custom diapers and-”

Patton interrupted Logan.

“We’re keeping them, and will do what ever we need to provide for them. No one can tell me otherwise, we will be caring for them until they grow old enough to move out and that’s final. Come on Vee and Ro, let’s cuddle them until they fall asleep again on my bed.”

Before Logan could protest, Patton, Virgil and Roman filed into Patton’s room and closed the door behind them. Logan was stunned for a moment and had half a mind to barge in and continue the ~~argument~~ conversation.

But just as he considered it, his mind was filled with the image of the twins eyes as they blinked at the change of light as Virgil brought them into the house.

There was so much life, curiosity and capacity to learn and grow.

_Maybe…_

_Maybe caring for these children won’t be so bad…_

And Logan would never admit it until later, but he had already fallen in love with the twins the moment he saw Virgil walk through the door. He just had an odd way of expressing it.

And Logan, the sweet, brilliant, and impassive, stone faced Logan, cracked a fond smile at what he knew was to come.


End file.
